This invention relates generally to monitoring the operation of machinery and, more particularly, to a method and system for monitoring a condition of a machine component.
In many high pressure machinery applications, such as reciprocating compressor applications, long piston rods experience bent rod anomaly. Relatively large alternating forces act on a piston rod during compressor operation. Further, when liquid is injected into the compressor cylinder, the piston head and/or the piston rod is subjected to acute impacts. With each liquid impact, the generally straight piston rod becomes unstable and, as a result of repeated impact, may be permanently bent. The bent shape of the piston rod will affect the compressor efficiency. Further, when compared to a straight piston rod, a bent piston rod is subjected to elevated stresses resulting from periodically varying forces. Thus, fatigue deterioration of the bent piston rod is more pertinent. The personnel who operate the reciprocating compressors need to be notified of bent piston rod problems before severe machine damage occurs.